the return
by Insane-Han21
Summary: Erin is still human. Erin never knew about her patents as they died when she was very young or so she was told. Ever since her parents disappeared, she has had many different foster homes. Now she has got the boyfriend of her dreams, she believe she doesn't need anyone else, but when two people come back, her life changes.
1. Chapter 1

Erin never knew her parents, as they died when she was little. Just a week after her parents died her Granddad died in a car crash, for a few years her Nan looked after her. Her Nan always used to tell her stories about her mum and dad. Stories about crazy beings and marvelous monsters, always trying to take over the world, and her mum and dad were caught in the middle of those fanatical stories. The more she wants her parents to come, the more she realized that they never would. As she got older she knew that her Nan was just making up stories, but she still listen to them, while she looked through the photo album and flicking through her Dad's sketches of these weird and wonder full creatures.

* * *

One day she came home from school and her Nan wasn't there. This was unusual because the only time she was out she was shopping, so Erin just thought she was shopping. Hours past, her Nan still hadn't come back. It was getting dark. There was a knock at the door. 'Just like Nan always forgetting her keys' she thought. She opened the door, to see a policeman and a policewoman standing at the door. They said that they were there to talk about her Nan. Erin let them in. They told her to sit down, so she did. They told her something that destroy her. They said a few hours ago your Nan died. That was all they said, they didn't tell her the reason how she had died. Tears fell down Erin's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin POV

I was lying in my coffin it was 3:24 am, I could get to sleep. Ingrid was out shopping, while The Count is sorting out the school paper work in his office. I was enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly there was a loud crash. It couldn't be The Count, he would be doing the paper work for a few more hours, and Ingrid is always shopping until nearly dawn and usually got burnt by the sun rise.

I heard Wolfie wiper and cry. At that moment I went to investigate. I walked out of my room and as I did so I saw Vlad come out of his room.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked Vlad in so much of a whisper that Vlad would have a struggle to hear me.

"I don't know." He replied.

As he finished his sentence I slipped me hand in to his, and walk as fast as we could into Wolfe's room. We opened the door and walked through it. No one was in there.

"Where could he have gone?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we are just going to have to search every room until we find him." I said.

"We should start in the throne room" Vlad said.

We walk to the throne not a word was said we were both too tired to think of anything to say. We open the door and we walked into the throne room the door quickly shut behind us. I felt two people grab my arms. Their hands were cold against the skin on my arms. I struggled and tried to get out of their grasp, but all it did was make them tighten their grip on my arms. I didn't know what to do, I looked at Vlad. I saw that other people were holding Vlad. I looked around the room. I saw Wolfie asleep in the corner of the room. He started to move his arms and leg so I gusted that he must have been running in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. I wonder if he was chasing a rabbit or if he was run free in a wood somewhere. As so as I snapped out of my thoughts I notice a metal creature standing in front of me. It liked like one of my dad's sketches.

"What are you?" I heard Vlad ask.

"What do you want?" I said after Vlad.

"I do not answer to primitive creatures." The metal creature replied in a robotic voice. "You."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are going to use you to get the universe." The metal creature said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out." The creature said to me. "Take her aboard the Crucible. Exterminate the other two."

"Vlad." I shouted.


End file.
